Gun Club
by GinStan
Summary: A scene that popped into my head that totally never happened, but oh, how I wish it would have. Otalia fic


**Gun Club**

By Gin

"Olivia where are we?" Natalia looked around at the unfamiliar area. When her boss had suddenly stood from her desk and told her to follow, Natalia didn't know what to think, but she certainly didn't think she'd be driven to the middle of nowhere. "I don't think I've ever been out here before."

"No reason for you to be." Olivia pulled up in front of an old, but well kept building. "C'mon." She popped the trunk and got out, praying Natalia wouldn't argue.

"Oliv…" The brunette's words were halted as she saw the lock box her boss withdrew from the car. "Ohhh… noooo… no no no…." Now she knew what this place was.

"S'okay Natalia… really." Olivia tucked the box under her arm. "I'll just show you some basics, so you aren't so terribly uncomfortable with the idea." She could tell her more-to-her-than-friend friend was reluctant. "If you marry Frank you're going to have to get used to it, he is a policeman you know."

_Oh, right._ Natalia thought. _Yet another reason not to marry him. _

"I know guns scare you." Olivia took a deep breath and moved closer to Natalia, close enough to reach out and put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "You have every reason to be scared of them, they are dangerous, and deadly, and not something to take lightly. But if you know a little more about how to handle one, I think it will help you." With a little smile, Olivia brushed a long lock of hair back from Natalia's shoulder. "I only want to help."

"Okay." Natalia whispered. "Let's go."

They walked toward the building together and Natalia realized their car was the only on in the parking lot, and the building was all dark. "We aren't going to break in are we?"

Olivia laughed. "No. I'm a member here. I have a key."

"Oh." Natalia followed Olivia without any other comment until they reached the shooting range. Olivia chose a round bullseye type paper target and clipped it to the line, then rolled it out a good distance. _Well that's not so bad,_ Natalia thought. _ At least it's not like a cute fuzzy bunny, or a deer… or worse... a person._

"First, I'll let you get used to the idea of a gun in your hand." Olivia unlocked the box and opened the lid. "It's just a piece of metal." Lifting the gun out, she showed it to Natalia. Taking great care in keeping it pointed away from either of them. "It's no more dangerous right now than the box I carried it in here with." She handed it to Natalia. "Take it."

"I… um…" Natalia hesitated.

"Here." Olivia stood next to her assistant and placed the gun in Natalia's hand, then closed her own hands around Natalia's. "See… it's not so bad." She grinned. "Heavier than you thought?"

"Um... yeah…" Natalia couldn't think with Olivia standing so close, the woman's warm hands around hers were…distracting. "There aren't any bullets in it?"

"Nope, no bullets." Olivia moved away and took a small paper box out of the lock box she'd carried in. "I'll show you how to do that next." Taking the gun from Natalia, Olivia demonstrated how to load the weapon. "Always keep a gun pointed away from anyone, unless you plan on shooting them."

"Okay."

Olivia gentled her voice, knowing Natalia was now quite nervous. "Just keep it pointed down-range, at the target and you'll be fine." She lifted some ear protection from the hook, and put it around Natalia's neck and found some protective eyeglasses for her. She wore the same gear. "Okay," Olivia took a deep breath. "The next part is a little tricky. It's loud, so don't pull the trigger until after we have our ear protection on 'kay?"

Natalia swallowed hard and nodded. "'kay"

Moving up behind Natalia, Olivia reached around the woman, looking over her shoulder, showing her how to properly hold the weapon. "Don't squeeze it too tightly."

Natalia closed her eyes as Olivia's breath warmed her ear. "Uh… 'kay."

_God give me strength_. Olivia thought as she pressed herself even closer to the woman in front of her. It took everything she had not to drop her lips to Natalia's oh so convenient neck. She pushed the hands holding the gun down to the counter in front of them and they placed the gun there. "Put the ear protection on."

Natalia nodded and watched as Olivia did the same. Her dark eyes widened as Olivia gestured for her to pick up the gun. Natalia lifted the weapon and held it as Olivia had showed her, then Olivia was behind her again, wrapping those insanely warm arms around her. One long finger pointed to the target and then Natalia felt her hands being positioned on the trigger. They squeezed it together and the kick from the gun pushed Natalia back against Olivia. It felt so good, pressing against Olivia. Natalia shot again, and again; until pulling the trigger only made a clicking sound. No, no more bullets, she needed more bullets. Reaching for the box of ammunition Natalia gasped as warm fingers closed around her wrist. Her ear protection was taken away and Olivia's rough voice whispered in her ear.

"Enough."

Natalia placed the gun on the counter and turned in Olivia's arms. "No," she reached up to remove the woman's eye protection. _Never enough._ She looked deeply into Olivia's eyes. "Olivia? I…" She didn't even know she was moving until her lips were close enough to the other woman's she could feel the heat from them on her own. A fraction of an inch more…

The sound of footsteps pulled them back from the edge. They looked at each other, blinking, as they both realized what had nearly happened.

Olivia didn't care who was walking down the hall toward them, she was ready to take her kiss… but she knew Natalia would care. When the person showed themself, Olivia nearly growled and thought. _That's just freakin' great. What is he some kind of stalker now?_ She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to smile. "Hi Frank."

"Hey girls! What are you two doing here this late? Where's your daughter Olivia?" He went about his business casually, selecting a target and pushing the button to take it down the line. He didn't even notice Natalia's revulsion that the target he chose was the outline silhouette of a person.

"Emma is staying over at a friend's. I was just giving Natalia a few pointers about gun safety. She's a little scared of them." Olivia shrugged. "I guess it is late though, we should probably be going. Let you get some practice in."

"Oh, well really Nat, don't be silly, there's nothing to be scared of… I could show you…" He waved his gun, never pointing it at them, but it was a much more careless handling than Olivia had demonstrated.

"No." Natalia returned her ear protector to its hook, and set the eye goggles on the counter. "Olivia showed me all I needed to know." She smiled at her companion. "I really do think it's time to be getting home."

Olivia grinned. "Absolutely." She locked up the gun, vowing to clean it tomorrow.

"Goodbye Frank." Natalia waved at the man.

_Music to my ears._ Olivia thought. "Bye Frank."

The sounds of gunshots echoed from the building as they got in the car. Neither of them spoke on the drive home.

-------------------

Natalia was still sitting on the couch when Olivia came back downstairs.

"Okay, it's safely hidden away."

"Good." Natalia was distracted, and she knew Olivia was too because the woman was pacing the living room. "Um… Olivia? Did we almost…?"

"Uh….yup." Olivia pressed her lips together in a smile.

Natalia moved off the couch to stand in front of her friend. "I'm not sure that such a…"

"… good idea?" Olivia finished for her and answered as she moved forward. "Nope, not at all…"

Natalia watched Olivia's advance. "Um… are you going to…"

Reaching her goal, Olivia cupped Natalia's cheeks in her hands, gently. "Please forgive me."

"For what?" Natalia blinked.

"For this." Olivia brought their lips together and thought her knees were going to collapse from the softness of it. She closed her eyes. This was better than any dream she'd ever had. Given the choice she would have stayed in that moment forever, but it wasn't only up to her. Before she could bring herself to pull away from kissing the best friend she'd ever had, she tried to memorize every detail up to and including the ragged breaths they both took when it was over.

Natalia's voice grated in the silence. "I will never forgive you…" She watched Olivia's eyes close in defeat then blaze open as she finished the thought. ".. if you don't do that again." Olivia's mouth was immediately on hers again, and now she felt a large hand tangling in her hair holding them gently but firmly together. It was nothing like she'd ever experienced or imagined and she didn't want it to end. She lost herself for a long moment before the need to breathe set in.

"I never knew it could be like that." Natalia's voice was filled with wonder. "How do you do that?"

Olivia smiled and traced the younger woman's soft jaw. "It's not me." She took a deep breath.

"Well it can't be me." Natalia shook her head. "I've never…" _wanted, needed _"…felt like that before." Pushing Olivia backward they both moved until they hit the wall, Natalia looked almost angry. "How could you do this to me?!" She pressed Olivia's back to the wall and captured those luscious lips again. It only took the slightest opening to allow tongues to battle. For several long moments they were both lost in the taste of each other. "How could you?"

"I need you Natalia." Olivia admitted. "I need you, in my life, in Emma's life, I need you every day right here in my arms." She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "Please, Natalia. I haven't done anything to you. It's **you** who have captured me."

"I…" Natalia closed her eyes as the words wrapped themselves around her heart. Only to have them snap open as Olivia spoke quietly.

"I love you Natalia Rivera." Olivia thought she could drown in those dark eyes. "I've loved you for a long time." She swallowed hard. "Please, don't marry Frank. Please, keep our family whole. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Natalia vowed. "Ever."

End.


End file.
